Warum kann ich dich nicht hassen?
by Soumaru
Summary: Aizen x Gin; Gins Sicht, Shonen-Ai :


Ich hasse ihn

**silver goldfish's note:**

**Dies ist – wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss – meine erste Fanfic. Es fällt mir schwer, die passenden Worte zu finden, doch ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Dies ist übrigens der Teil aus Gins Sicht. Ich habe vor die Geschehnisse noch einmal aus Aizens Sicht zu schildern. Zudem soll dies erst einmal ein One-Shot bleiben, je nachdem wie die Reaktionen auf das von mir verfasste sind werde ich sehen ob ich weiterfahre :) Schließlich gibt es schon so viele schöne AiGin-FFs.**

**Inspiriert durch den Song „Lithium" von Evanescence.**

**Zudem ein Geschenk für jemand wichtiges in meinem Leben :)**

**Titel: Zweifel**

**Bleach gehört Tite Kubo... Fangirls leihen sich die Charas nur aus ;)**

Ich hasse ihn. Wie kann er nur? Wie konnte er es wagen? Bin ich denn nicht genug? Ist... oh, mir wird schlecht... zuviel Sake...

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich mich auf dem Bett niederließ. Mit dem Rücken zu der Seite gewendet, auf der er immer schläft, Arme verschränkt... doch warum zittere ich... ?

Es ist nicht kalt, eine warme Sommernacht... warm wie... Nein, Stop!

Oh, wenn er mir demnächst unter die Augen treten sollte dieser, dieser...

Verdammt, es fällt mir so schwer ihn zu hassen...

Reiß dich zusammen!

Er hat dich betrogen, also hör auf seine Wärme zu vermissen, sondern beende es endlich!

Schließlich war es nicht das erste mal...

Das er betrunken war ist keine Entschuldigung!

Auch wenn die Beziehung ein Geheimnis bleiben muss...

Es tut so weh, es tut so weh...

Allein der Gedanke ihn teilen zu müssen zerreißt mich.

Und immer wieder vergibst du ihm, immer und immer wieder...

Aber wie könnte ich auch nicht...?

Ein Blick in seine Augen, eine Berührung von ihm und ich bekomme keinen klaren Gedanken mehr.

Ich vergesse alles um mich herum, vergesse wo wir sind, habe nur noch Augen für ihn...

Ich kann nicht widerstehen, komme seiner Berührung entgegen...

Wenn ich zurückdenke, an unsere erste Nacht...

Er war so sanft, gab mir Meine Zeit, hatte soviel Geduld, behandelte mich als bestünde ich aus Porzellan...

Klack

War das die Tür?

Dann ist der Bastard also zurückgekehrt.

Ob er meinen Zettel bemerkt hat?

Unter dem Türspalt kann ich seinen Schatten sehen...

Er geht ins Bad.

Ich sah selten jemanden, der einen so geregelten Tagesablauf hatte.

Egal wie spät es war, egal wie anstrengend der Tag war, wie müde er war, er schaffte es immer sich noch die Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen.

Und die genossen wir meist zusam-

Ich sagte **Stopp**!

Hör auf, nicht jetzt!

Es ist so einsam...

Nach all den Jahren ist man diese Einsamkeit nicht mehr gewohnt.

Wir verbrachten so gut wie jede Nacht zusammen.

Ich höre wie er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnet.

Er steht in der Tür, sein Schatten fällt auf das Bett.

„Bleib weg..." murmele ich nur.

„Gin..." Seine Stimme klingt so sorgenvoll, so entschuldigend, mein Herz...es...

„Bleib weg sag ich!" diesmal mit mehr Wut, doch immer noch zu wenig, immer noch zu schwach.

Solche Worte halten ihn nicht auf. Natürlich nicht.

Langsam kommt er auf das Bett zu. Ich rücke so weit es geht von ihm weg.

Selbst an die simpelsten Bitten kann er sich nicht halten...

Er rückt auf. Ich spüre seine Brust in meinem Rücken.

Wie warm er ist...

Ich spüre ihn atmen, ich spüre seinen Herzschlag, ich spüre _ihn_.

„Gin..."

Er haucht die Worte in mein Ohr, nicht mehr als nur ein Flüstern.

Ich erschaudere, dieser Teufel...

Ich ziehe mich mehr zusammen, versuche so wenig wie möglich von ihm zu spüren, doch je weniger ich von ihm spüre um so größer wird die Sehnsucht.

„Bitte, Gin, Kannst du mir vergeben...?"

Habe ich das nicht schon längst? Hast du nicht allein durch deine Anwesenheit meinen Widerstand gebrochen als wäre er ein nichts weiter als ein Zweig?

„Ich hasse dich, Aizen-sama... Du weißt, was du mir damit antust, du weißt es ganz genau... und trotzdem tust du es immer und immer wieder..." Meine Stimme ist so schwach.

Er hat begonnen mit den Haaren in meinem Nacken zu spielen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Ein Kuss auf meinen Nacken – ein weiterer Schauer entlang meines Rückens.

„Was kann ich tun, um es wieder gut zu machen?"

Ein weiterer Kuss, diesmal auf die Stelle hinter meinem Ohr – mein Schwachpunkt.

„Tu es ganz einfach nie wieder..." gebe ich von mir und wende ihm den Kopf zu.

Seine Lippen treffen meine – ich weiß, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht halten wird – ein sachter Kuss, doch es ist soviel mehr dahinter.

„Ich verspreche es"

„Lügner" hauche ich, seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss fangend.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, er zieht mich näher zu sich.

Wie soll man diesem Teufel nur widerstehen?

Ich spüre seine Wärme auf mir.

Sein Kuss wird inniger, verlangender.

Langsam streichen meine Hände über seine Arme, zu seinen Schultern um dann seinen Nacken zu umschließen und ihn näher an mich zu drücken.

„Ohne dich... fühle ich mich... so leer..."

„Gin..."

Wieso sehne ich mich immer so sehr nach ihm?

Was ist los mit mir?

Wie kann ich nur jemanden leben, der mich immer wieder so verletzt?

Ich öffne die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. Dieses sanfte, allwissende und doch kindliche Lächeln. Wie ich es liebe. Vorsichtig, als würde er wie eine Illusion plötzlich verschwinden, wische ich ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Warum kannst du es nicht sagen...?"

„Was sagen?"

„Was du für mich empfindest."

„Weil du es bereits weißt."

Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß rein gar nichts. Nie sprichst du darüber was du denkst oder fühlt... soviel weißt du über mich, doch was ist mit dir?

Ich weiß rein gar nichts... bin ich am Ende doch nur dein Spielzeug? Dein Schoßhund? Und würde jemanden den, den er liebt etwa betrügen?

Aber ich kann nicht anders... ich brauche dich, Aizen-sama,... ich brauche dich mehr als die Luft zum Atmen...

„Muss ich dich erst betrunken machen, damit du es sagst?"

Er lacht – Balsam für mein Herz, doch zugleich schmerzt es als würde man Säure darüberschütten.

Wieder ein Kuss.

Heiß.

Es ist so heiß.

Ich schließe die Augen wieder, mich in ihm verlierend.

Seine Hand hat begonnen über meine Brust zu streicheln, spielt nun mit meinen Brustwarzen um mir ein Keuchen zu entlocken.

Mit Erfolg.

Seine Küsse wandern zu meinen Hals weiter zu meinem Schlüsselbein.

Er kennt mich gut, viel zu gut. Langsam beginnt er seine Hüfte gegen meine zu stoßen.

Ich kann das wohlige Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Verlangend ziehe ich seinen Kopf wieder zu mir hoch, will seine Lippen auf meinem spüren, seinen heißen Atem mit meinen teilen...

Er lächelt, keucht erst überrascht auf, doch geht dann vollkommen darauf ein.

Seine Hand wandert von meinem Bauch über meinen Unterleib zu meinen Beinen. Langsam, sanft und doch mit genügend Druck drängt er sie auseinander um sich selbst zu positionieren.

Bereitwillig drücke ich mich an ihn, seinen Hals und Nacken küssend.

Er entlockt mir ein Stöhnen als sein hartes Glied gegen das meinige gerät.

Dieses Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich.

„Aizen..."

Ich beginne die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Gin, du weißt wie du mich nennen sollst, wenn wir allein sind..."

„S-sousuke... bitte…"

Er lächelt – das Lächeln eines Siegers. Und wie ich es liebe. Ich würde alles dafür geben, nur um ihn Lächeln zu sehen.

Wieder ein Kuss.

Ich spüre wie er meine Hüfte anhebt, ich spüre ihn an meinem Eingang.

Noch einmal sieht er mir in die Augen.

Immer ist er so sanft, diese kleine Kontrolle, als ob ich es mir plötzlich anders überlegen würde... wie könnte ich denn...?

Ich nicke und gebe ihm das Lächeln, das einzig wahre, das welches nur er sehen darf.

Doch dieses verschwindet schnell mit den darauffolgenden Schmerzen. Doch die Genugtuung die er mir dadurch bereitet lässt sie mich vergessen.

Anders als seine Behandlung von eben, als wäre ich aus Glas und könnte jeden Moment zerbrechen, ist er jetzt ganz anders.

Er stößt hart und tief, lässt mich bei jedem mal ein wenig lauter aufstöhnen.

„A-Aizen!"

Meine Hände krallen in seinen Rücken. Ich versuche mich so gut es geht ihm entgegen zu bewegen, schließe die Beine um ihn, nur um mehr von ihm zu spüren.

Er wird schneller, härter...

Ich atme schwer, fühle mich durch mein lautes Stöhnen schon einer Hure gleich, doch es stört mich nicht, nicht im geringsten...

Das Gefühl von ihm in mir, sein zufriedenes Stöhnen wenn ich mich im Takt der Stöße verenge. Das Stöhnen meines Namens.

Das Gefühl der Befriedigung...

Ich konnte nicht länger an mich halten und kam zwischen uns.

Der Schrei der mir dabei entfloh wurde wohl in der gesamten Division gehört...

Ein Wimmern konnte ich mir nicht unterdrücken bei dem sensationellem Gefühl von Aizens... Sousukes Samen in mir.

Ich umschlang ihn fest als er sich über mir sinken ließ.

Ich klang fast schon enttäuscht als er sich aus mir entfernte.

Versöhnungs-Sex konnte so etwas gutes sein...

„Gin, du wirst von mal zu mal lauter."

„Ach, sei doch ruhig."

Lachen. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich es immer wieder genieße?

Er ist so warm.

Mittlerweile hat er sich wieder auf seine Bettseite gelegt.

Anfangs zögerte ich, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich begann mich an ihn zu schmiegen. Er sah mich an und umarmte mich um mich an sich zu drücken. Er riecht so gut...

„Sousuke... ?"

„Ja, Gin?"

„Wer bin ich für dich?"

**/° Yaoi ist wirklich nicht mein Ding, tut mir leid, dass ich euch da durchgezogen habe... Ich hoffe ihr konntet es trotzdem irgendwie genießen. Die Antwort auf Gins Frage wird dann in dem Teil aus Aizens Sicht folgen.**

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen**

**verbeug**

**silver goldfish**


End file.
